BFF
by aimhigh.lazybutt
Summary: They are friends since diapers, always depend on each other. what will happen once they are separated and learn to love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own BOF and this is an AU

Chapter 1

Two teenagers aged 15 is sitting side by side in a local café near their home. Both wear a hooded jacket and aviator glasses to cover their faces. They drink their latte slowly and browse magazines while observing a couple seated on the other side of the shop. When the man on the other side left, the woman asks a waiter to clear their table and orders another cup of coffee and cake then another man sits in front of her. The two teens stays to observe what will happen next. While observing the teen on the right side of the table whispered to the other.

"You know, I do love you but I'm not sure if I should still trust you in bed."

"Did I do something wrong"

"Should I wait for that something to happen?"

"Hmmm…we'll cross the bridge once you no longer wear that baby bra of yours."

"Do you think that will happen soon?"

"Girls mature faster than boys, but it's not applicable with you."

"Mom said I'm a late bloomer"

"Yeah and you're years behind the normal"

"Would you wait for me then?"

"Did you already have that 'period'?"

"It start yesterday, you need to buy me a pack now"

"Is it sausage or pancake?

"I prefer pancake"

"Now Ok, just wait here. Record everything while I'm gone."

"Hurry I'll need those in 10"

"Ga eul, you should have brought an extra then, you'll stink"

"That's why hurry and buy me that pack, Yi Jeong"

"Gross" then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the nearby supermarket, Yi Jeong stares and seems lost in front of the sanitary pad stand

"Aish!…that nerd didn't say that there are too many brands…and what's this, with wings? I thought the only options are pancakes and sausages. Aish!" he exclaimed while scratching his temple.

"Sausage? Maybe you should go in the frozen section young man" the old lady next to him asked.

"Oh no ahjumma I mean uhmm… tampon" he shyly explained. 'Good thing I'm still wearing this glasses' he thought.

"Hmmm…are you buying for your girlfriend?" She teases

"Ah no, no ahjumma…I'm buying for my sister but she didn't say which one" his frustrated replied

"Oh I thought your buying for a foreigner girlfriend hmmm… anyway you may buy this one" she handed him the blue pack.

"Oh thanks ahjumma, by the way I still prefer Korean models for now" he slightly bowed then move to the counter to pay.

At the café.

Ga eul quietly observes and records the interaction of the two people in front of her. She noticed how the woman blushes with whatever the man said to her. Feeling annoyed she suddenly stands and approach their table.

"Hi Mom! You didn't tell us that you'll be here. Who's he" she questioned her while kissing her cheeks

The woman was startled upon seeing her but regain her composure in seconds.

"Oh darling, I planned to visit you guys tonight. But since you're here (raising her eyebrows at her outfit) this is Yoon Ji Hoo, he will be your temporary teacher in your music and art classes."

The blond haired man stands to shake her hands and sweetly smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Ga eul-shii, Mrs. So is briefing me about you. Hmmm… (then he faced Mrs. So) come to think of it, if she haven't called you mom I will think you are sisters. "he said and winks at the older woman.

"Oh, you love to tease ahjumma young man" she responds with a slight blush in her cheeks

"Eeew how gross, what happened to Mr. Park?" Ga eul rudely interrupts while eyeing Ji Hoo from head to toe. She noticed that he looked good in his white dress shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. She smirked when she saw the duffle bag beside him.

"Manners young lady, he will be out of the country for a few weeks so he asks Ji Hoo to…"

"Why no one asked me first if I will be ok with that?" she removed her sun glasses and looked at her

"Ga Eul-ah, this was decided by your father" Mrs. So said with certain authority in her tone.

"As if he cares (with matching eye roll), but we will be going to Seoul tomorrow"

"Where is he by the way?"

Ji Hoo silently observed the interaction between the two and wondered why they don't look alike. Ga eul is too petite but is cute with her chubby cheeks and bright eyes while Mrs. So has a curvaceous body and seductive eyes.

"Ahem" the trio looked at the hooded teen standing behind them

"Jeong-ah, really? You wear matching clothes again." Mrs. So stated in unimpressed tone

He stands beside Ga Eul and placed his left arm around her shoulders

"You know that I can't refuse my partner, but what are you doing here?" he asked Mrs So while eyeing Ji Hoo.

"I think we should go home first then I'll explain everything" Mrs. So gathered her things and leave some bills at the table then gestured the three to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was almost midnight when she finished her job, while walking towards the bus stop she's mentally listing all the tasks due for tomorrow. She heaved a heavy sigh to relax her tensed body. Her day was taxing yet fulfilling, hoping that tomorrow at least she might find time to drop by at her favorite coffee shop. Oh, how she missed the old days. She rode the bus and greeted the driver with a smile. She sat three seats behind the driver. While looking outside the window she felt someone staring at her, she looked at her side and was surprised to see the person looking at her.

"Hey!" they said in unison and chuckled at the same time.

"Ga eul-yang you still looked like a lost puppy when you do that. And what are you doing at this time in a bus?"

"And you're an idiot wearing those aviator glasses at night. What are you doing here as well Yi Jeong-ah?"

"Yah! I asked first (he looked outside the window, sit beside her and ruffled her hair) we'll go down at the next stop I parked my car at a nearby restaurant. Arasso?"

"Yah! Don't do that! Tsk, why would I go with you mister?" she answered annoyed while fixing her messy bun.

"Ouch… we haven't seen each other for... 10 years… a decade miss and you're giving me that look and tone" he said while pouting and pointing his heart to show that he is hurt.

She stopped fixing her hair, looked at him then abruptly removed his glasses and stretched his cheeks with her two hands "Don't start with me; you know what you did So Yi Jeong"

"Please don't torture my handsome face; we'll talk this over a few bottles of soju if you like" he cheekily said with matching puppy eyes

"Yah! You never grow up So Yi Jeong. I'll call Ji Hoo first so he won't worry. "she quickly dialed his number and quietly talks to him.

Yi Jeong wears his glasses again and quietly observe the girl – no a woman already – beside him. He was stunned to meet her at this time and place, and she is alone for goodness sake! He wanted to scold her for being out this late but when she abruptly turn her head to meet his gaze; he swallowed his words for this Ga eul is tired but alert and confident. She was surprised to see him as well, both greetings are awkward but he cannot let her know what he feels right now so teasing is the best defense. He was glad when she played along, wondering what she really want to say and stunned again when she called Ji Hoo to inform and not to ask for permission. Suddenly he felt a strong slap against his arm.

"Yah! What's that for?!"

"We're here idiot, maybe you just sleep walk and ended somewhere. Let's eat some ramen instead you don't look sober enough for me" she smirked and stands to move towards the exit. He only managed to laugh, shake his head and followed her.

"Are you ok to eat there Yi Jeong-ah?" while pointing a Pojangmacha. He looked at her then at the tent "Will that satisfy your humungous appetite?"

"Of course, just buy me a lot of side dishes idiot" she replied smugly the run towards the tent.

"Yah! What's with the 'idiot' then running away?!"

"Because you're an IDIOT! Hurry! I'm hungry!"


End file.
